Not What They Seem
by Avatar Wolf
Summary: My first try at a story so be nice. Summer vacation just ended and poor Katara has suffered a tragic heartbreak. Too bad her ex has some nasty fangirls who like to express their thoughts about this. Based on the regular High School Drama. Kataang .
1. Chapter 1

**Not What They Seem**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and I really don't like to say that cuz I do wanna own it! T.T**

**Hope this is good for my first try. Be nice please. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Confusion

That's what was echoing through the hall I walked down with my books tightly clutched to my chest. The whispers were almost too much to bear, their confusion fueled my anger. I really don't know why either. I shouldn't be so miffed by whispers but I was. And God! The rumors! If there's one thing to really hate about High School is the rumors.

Especially when the gossiping popular girls find out about a recently broken up couple.

"I can't believe she went behind his back like that."

"I know!"

The group of gossiping 9th graders quieted suddenly as I walked by. The group was made up of girls of course, girls crazy over my ex. I knew they were glaring at me, even if I didn't look at them. They thought that I didn't hear their stupid conversation about me and as soon as they thought I was out of earshot they started up again.

"I knew that she was no good for him." One snot nosed girl dared to say. I glanced over my shoulder and confirmed my suspicion, it was a _popular. _Two more girls nodded in agreement.

I gritted my teeth trying to suppress my infamous temper everyone knew about...

"She's a slut."

"And a whore."

...except for freshman...

I whipped around and made my way towards the girls who had the nerve to say such things about me. At least the older girls had some class and kept those thoughts to themselves or somewhere they knew I definitely wouldn't overhear their conversation. Things were gonna get ugly and I didn't care if I got detention for 2 weeks, suspended, or expelled. It would be worth putting a cork on _these _kinds of rumors.

They never saw me coming.

* * *

**Heh sorry for the short chapter. I was planning on making this a one chapter thing but I found such a nice little spot to end it right there and I didn't wanna ruin it. There's more to come and I'll try to make the next chapter longer...if I don't happen to cross any good cliffhanger endings like this one again. **

**See that little button down there? Push it and leave me you're thoughts, no flames please. Thank You for reading there's more to come.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Umm...I think I might make it rated M for safety. This story has many foul language and other stuff coming. I might not add a lemon. But if you people want one I'll try my best. The next chappy will be up soon. I'm just adding the final touches on it and then I'll post it. Though I might be distracted for maybe another day cuz I gotta watch my neighbor's pets while their away for a few days. **

**Thank You,**

**Avatar Wolf :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Not What They Seem**

**Katara: Yay chapter 2!**

**Avatar Wolf: Yeah isn't it awesome!**

**Sokka: Oh yeah. Yippie..**

**Toph: (punches Sokka)**

**Sokka: Ow! What the hell was that for?!**

**Toph: For being stupid. Katara is obviously excited to see what she did to those girls. Frankly I am too.**

**Avatar Wolf: Yeah...Hey where's Aang? He's supposed to do the disclaimer.**

**Zuko: Ooh! PICK ME I WANNA DO IT!!**

**Avatar Wolf: Okay fine Zuko.**

**Zuko: YAY! AVATAR WOLF DOESN'T OWN AVATAR BUT HE WISHES ON A STAR EVERY NIGHT HE COULD!**

**Avatar Wolf: No I don't!**

**Katara: You overloaded on those sugar cakes didn't you?**

**Zuko: ME LIKEY SUGAAAAR!! (runs in circles and screams random things)**

**Avatar Wolf: (sweatdrop) Remind me to never put those out on the dessert cart ever again.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Well here I sit, outside the principle's office. No surprise. I 'disrupted the peace' as Mr. Mushi had said rather crossly as he brought me here. I almost laughed, I sure did disrupt it too. That'll show those freshmen not to mess with me. I was waiting my turn with Mr. Han and it never crossed my mind how much trouble I'd be in. My dad will probably ask questions but oh well, I don't really care.

"Yes I know you're his son but you're wrong to think you can get away with anything." Mr. Han said rather loudly to whoever was in his office right now. The secretary sisters worked at their computers as if they were used to this kind of thing. I said I didn't care but right now I was wondering if he was as mean as some of the other students said he was.

"How dare you talk to me like that. You Mr. have earned yourself detention for 2 weeks no if's but's or can't do that's." Mr. Han shouted in pure anger. Now I was kind of scared, he did sound harsh. The door flung open and none other than my ex came barging out.

"My father will hear of this!" Zuko shouted back at the principle. He then saw me sitting there watching him with pure hatred. "K-Katara..."

"Don't ever talk to me again." I spat at him. He was about to say something but I cut him off. "No, I don't wanna hear it. It's because of _YOU _I have to deal with shit from your fangirls. Because of _you _everyone thinks I was the one who cheated." Before he could get a chance to speak I was in the principle's office and shut the door. I turned to face his desk.

Mr. Han looked up from his work and stared at me, seemingly surprised about something.

"Well, this is a first." He said with a kind smile. "Please sit down." He gestured to one of the seats in front of his desk. I was nervous as I sat down in one of the strangely comfy chairs. "Katara is it?" I nodded, staring at one of the pictures of him holding up a big fish with a huge smile. He chuckled and looked at the same picture. "Yes that day was a good one for me. 52 pound catfish. Hard to believe I would catch something that big." I looked around his office, he had a lot of pictures of him and fish. Also some, I'm guessing, with his family. He also some models that looked like real fish.

"You know something," He said with a very kind tone. "You're the first girl to ever be in my office." I blinked, I was dumbfounded and I didn't believe that.

"Seriously?" He nodded, "But I thought..."

"Yes rumors about me being a nasty old principle spread around quick. Have you ever noticed though that it usually starts from a boy who just recently was in my office."

"Zuko." I said lowly with a hint of hatred I hoped he didn't catch.

"Yes and it seems he is the reason you're here in my office now isn't he?" Mr. Han said with amusement.

"Yeah..." My hatred broke through and I couldn't stop the words tumbling from my mouth, "It's all because of that bastard I have to deal with his fucking fangirls who are spreading shit rumors about me throughout the school! And it hasn't even been a week since summer vacation ended!" My eyes widened after I realized exactly what I just said in from of my principle. "I-I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to-"

"Oh it's quite alright. Though in the future I hope you will talk to Guidance Councelor Iroh about this. Today in my office I give you permission to curse all you want. I know it sometimes helps, no matter how rude it seems." Mr. Han was still smiling kindly and amusement sparkled in his eyes. I was dumbfounded, THE principle who had the power to expel me was letting me curse all I wanted about another student in his presence. I knew it was wrong but I accepted his invitation whole heartily.

"Please explain the reason why you've been brought to my office for um..." He looked at a piece of paper in his hand, "'disturbing the peace' and please don't change anything you said or done."

I nodded and began my story.

**Flashback To Earlier That Day**

_I stormed towards the freshmen who still hadn't noticed me and had started giggling over a supposed hilarious made up story about me and some other guy. I really don't know why I was listening but I did anyway._

_"Oh she probably lost her virginity to one of those losers at her lunch table." _

_"Ooh how much you wanna bet it was that kid in the wheelchair?"_

_"No he probably couldn't do much."_

_"Well she was probably on top."_

_"That'd work but I think her standards would be a little higher. What about Shu?"_

_"You mean The Duke? I don't think he'd have much to offer."_

_"Oh he wouldn't. Besides he's too short for me, also Teo happens to have a crush of his own." I spoke with a careless tone as if I was a part of the conversation all along. All the girls jumped and spun around to see me nonchalant and looking at my nails. I rubbed them against my shirt and waited for the girls to compose themselves. It was quite amusing I could startle freshmen like that so easily._

_"Oh and what would your standards be?" The girl had cleared her throat and was trying to be snotty again. I just smiled, and I could see her shiver. My smile must've looked sweet...too sweet._

_"Yeah, some 50 year old with 'experience' as you girls put it." Another girl spoke up, her hands on her hips and leaning forward slightly. She wore thick rimmed glasses like Harry Potter and was pale with reddish orange hair. _

_"Yeaaaah." Came the chorus of the rest of the girls behind her. I burst out laughing and they all looked startled at my sudden change._

_"I think you're a little old to be playing rpg's of kids movies don't you think?" My mood changed back into too sweet mode, "Or maybe not."_

_The same girl glared at me obviously annoyed, "You got a lot of nerve eavesdropping on other people's conversation's." The other girls behind her didn't do their chorus this time. They knew their 'friend' had crossed the line. They shuffled back a few feet and I was amused._

_"Well my nerve is justified for the fact you were talking about ME." I held that smile a moment longer before my pissed look broke through. "My standards on the other hand I know are better that your's. Go ahead and go for Zuko and learn that he's nothing but a lowlife looking for sex and would cheat on his girl to get it." That put the girl in front of me into an even more pissed mood and the girls behind her looked the same but at the same time exchanged thoughtful looks._

_"HOW DARE YOU!" The red head shrieked and probably without thinking slapped me across the face. The girls behind her were shocked and horrified. I merely smiled and turned to listen to her babble on about how great Zuko was, "You got a lot of nerve bending the truth like that and making Zuko sound like the criminal rather than the victim. You're the lowlife slut seeking sex from anywhere!" She spoke loudly to alert everyone in the halls that I was a 'lowlife slut' and not prescious Zuko. _

_My smile disappeared and it was my turn. I slapped her across the face and let my nails drag across her cheek. Maybe not enough to break the skin but enough to hurt like hell. _

_Oh hell that was when I lost my cool. I grabbed her collar and pushed her up against the lockers, "Now you listen to me," I spat with at much venom and hatred as I could put into my voice, "You know nothing about me. You a freshmen should know not to spread shit rumors about the older kids or else it'll come back and bite you in the ass. You want Zuko? Be my guest. Go ahead and get your heart ripped out for a guy who looks hot on the outside and acts nice around girls but he's really a sex craving bastard. I don't give a fucking flying whoop if you do but you listen and listen good. Don't you ever EVER spread rumors about me again. You do and I won't be so nice in explaining this again." I let go of her and started to walk away picking up my discarded books along the way. I heard her get up but I paid no attention to it until..._

_"WHORE!"_

_I spun around and dropped my books once again. I looked to my left and spotted a water fountain. Perfect I thought. I took my stance and concentrated on the fountain until I sensed that water was starting to flow through the pipes. Just a little bit more... water was starting to come out and finally the top exploded. Yes I brought the water around and whipped the girl across the face again._

_"I tried to be nice," Slap "I warned you." Whack "NEVER MESS WITH ME!" SPLOOSH! I had her right where I wanted her...even though she was an earthbender, she wasn't very good. "I WAS THE VICTIM WHETHER OR NOT YOU BELIEVE THAT! BUT THEN AGAIN YOU'RE A STUPID FANGIRL THAT CAN'T SEE ANYTHING BUT WHAT SHE WANTS. I SAID BE MY GUEST, GO AHEAD AND TRY TO GET HIM I DON'T CARE! GO AHEAD AND THROW YOURSELF AT HIM AND LET YOURSELF GET FUCKED BY A BASTARD WHO WILL THROW YOU ASIDE AND GO FOR ANOTHER GIRL AFTER." Our battle continued and heads were starting to pop outside classroom doors but after a few more waterwhips and boulders they retreated to the safety of their classrooms but continued to watch from the doors. "YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING ELSE? HE TRIED THAT ON ME AND GUESS WHAT?!" I stopped bending and so did she. "I SAID NO! THEN GUESS WHAT HAPPENED? HE WENT OUT AND FUCKED ANOTHER GIRL! HE BETRAYED ME FOR A PROSTITUTE WALKING ALONG THE DAMN STREETS!" The freshman stood frozen and the halls and classrooms were deathly quiet._

_"W-what?" The young girl looked taken aback. The group of girls behind her were shocked as well. _

_"You heard me." I said lowly, "He broke my heart because I said no. And then he had the nerve to say that it wasn't him. That's a lame excuse, how many other teenage guys have a scar like a fireblast over their left eye." I finished softly then I realized the whole hallway was listening in still as if they thought there was more. There was more but nothing that I would say here. "There's nothing more if that's what you're expecting." I said loudly, my voice echoing down the hallways, "Yes I put on quite a show but go back to your school work and one more thing," I almost smiled when I could actually feel the tension in the air, like everyone was holding their breath to hear what I had to say. "Stop the dumb rumors about me. I don't care of you don't believe the truth but keep your thoughts to youself."_

_I went to go pick up my books but my arm was snagged by Mr. Mushi. "To the principle's office young lady."_

_"What for?" I said bored, really I was._

_"For distrupting the peace."_

**Flashback Over**

* * *

**Zuko: O.O...WHY DID YOU MAKE ME EVIL! I'M NOT A JERK ANYMORE. I'M GOOD NOW!**

**Toph: Cool it Hothead, it could be worse.**

**Zuko: How?**

**Toph: You could be the evil bad guy who kidnaps Katara nad rapes her then Aang comes and tries to castrate you for doing so.**

**Zuko: (pales) There really are stories like that about me? WHY MUST PEOPLE BE SO CRUUUUEEL!**

**Avatar Wolf: Knock it off will you.**

**Katara: We're sorry for all you Zuko fans. We didn't mean to make Zuko sound like a lowlife and hopefully in future chapters Aang won't try to kill him.**

**Toph: What are you talking about Sugar Queen? If anyone's gonna kill Hothead it'd be you. **

**Sokka: WOW! You totally nailed Katara's character! Gimme five! (slap) I meant my hand not my face sis.**

**Avatar Wolf: Knock it off or else I won't put your opinions in the next chapter.**

**(crickets)**

**Avatar Wolf: Good**

**Zuko: Will there be sugar?**

**Avatar Wolf: Ugh...**

**

* * *

**

I seriously didn't mean to make Zuko an evil guy it just worked out that way. Sorry Zuko fans I like him too it's just my inspiration required an evil dude and I was too lazy to come up with someone else (plus it shows I don't like Zutara). Also as you can tell I'm not good at names, Mushi...sound familiar anyone?

**R&R Please .**


	4. Chapter 3

**Not What They Seem**

**Zuko: I'm not evil in this chapter am I?**

**Avatar Wolf: How many times do I have to say it! Read and find out!**

**Toph: Well I've read it and I must say fine work Wolf.**

**Avatar Wolf: Why thank...Must you do that?**

**Toph: Yup**

**Katara: Oh stop it Toph and do the disclaimer.**

**Sokka: When's it gonna be my turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Avatar Wolf: Maybe in a few chapters but for now hush up.**

**Sokka: (grumbles)**

**Toph: Avatar Wolf does not own Avatar The Last Airbender and if you make one more weird face at me Sokka I'll break your nose.**

**Sokka: I wasn't-**

**Toph: LIAR!!**

**Avatar Wolf: Toph don't kill Sokka. In my story you only get to beat him up in...umm...nevermind don't wanna spoil it.**

**Toph: Tell me!**

**Avatar Wolf: Alright alright (whispers in ear)**

**Toph: I can live with that.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! (P.S. I seriously don't want to make Zuko look evil but I have to for the sake of my story! ME IS**** VERY SORRY!!)**

* * *

I watched Mr. Han. He was frowning with his palms pressed together in front of his face like he was praying. His eyes were closed and he did not look happy.

"Hmm...Seems that you're in quite a fix." He said, "Katara."

"Yes sir?"

"I promise I'll do what I can to stop these rumors." He spoke in a dead serious tone.

I smiled and sighed I was glad I wasn't in trouble for bending in school. "Thank you Mr. Han." But even though his promise brought some relief I knew he couldn't completely stop the rumors. I hoped at least it'd be stopped in school. Seeing as how I lived at the edge of the school's district I didn't have to deal too much with the other kids.

"In the meantime," Mr. Han spoke brightly breaking my thoughts, "Can you take care of the new student? You know show him where everything is and where to go. I've already spoken to him about the no-bending rule and what not to do so you don't have to worry about that."

I was surprised. There was a new student? A boy? I had to look after him? "Umm, sure. I guess."

"Great!" He clapped his hands together and beckoned to a person in the doorway. I was suspicious about what he had heard..."You can come in now."...but when I saw him, those thoughts were thrown to oblivion. He was HOT! He had broad shoulders, noticeable muscles and a nice chiseled jaw. His dark hair fell into his warm storm gray eyes.

I blushed when he grinned at me.

"Hey there." His voice was deep and charming. It sent shivers down my spine _Oh spirits why did I get stuck helping a hottie. _

I smiled sheepishly up at him. "Hi..." I said quietly.

His grin turned into a very gentle and kind smile, "I'm Aang." He stuck out a hand.

"Katara." I said as I shook it. It was then I noticed the blue arrow on the back of his hand. He chuckled and I realized that we were now just holding hands. I blushed and quickly let go.

Mr. Han looked quite pleased. "Aang stick with Katara. She'll show you around the school." The bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. Mr. Han handed Aang a sheet of paper and proceeded to shoo us out of his office. "Now off to lunch with you." He closed the door before either of us could protest.

Aang stared at the paper in his hand for a minute. "Where's locker 156?" He said turning to me. I blinked, surprised. _That can't be right._

"Let me see your schedule." He passed it into my awaiting hand. I stared at it for a minute and was even more surprised. My face must've shown it too.

"Umm...is something wrong?" Aang asked nervously. He shifted from one foot to the other for some reason and started to mess with his collar.

I shook my head. "No, it's just you have the same classes as me. Also you're locker is just two down from mine."

"That's a problem?"

"No I just didn't think we'd have the same classes well except for free period. Apparently you're doing rockball. Also you don't strike me as the type of guy who likes to care for plants." We started to walk down the hall towards our lockers.

Aang laughed lightly, "I don't huh?" The halls still had a few students lingering about and they started to stare. Luckily our lockers were around a corner and that hall was deserted.

"No not really." I said as I twirled my combination into the lock on the handle. I opened it, stuffed my books inside and grabbed my bag lunch. I watched as Aang slowly turned the knob of his lock and giggled at his face. He looked up at me and grinned, then attempted to lift the handle. It didn't budge. He tried again with no signs of it opening. Aang looked embarrased and started again.

"Oh here." I snatched his schedule after the third attempt. I turned the lock to reset it and stared at the combination on the paper. "4, 28, 8_." Weird. My last two numbers are sort of like that_. I shook my head and twirled the lock and lifted the handle. "Tada."

Aang stared at me then put his backpack into the locker, "Man you gotta be a wizard or something."

I laughed, "Actually my combination is almost the same as yours. Just a few numbers below the last two digits of your combination."

"Ah, no wonder." Aang said while shuffling around in his pack before pulling out a bagged lunch too. I stared at him questiongly. "I may not look like a plant caring guy but I am." He shut his locker door and leaned against it, waiting for me to do the same.

"Why?" I said as I rearranged my books then finally shutting the door.

Aang grinned and pulled out a container holding a small salad, "Cause I'm a vegetarian."

I gaped at him, "No way."

"Way." And we started walking down the halls towards the cafeteria. Before we came to the large doors I pulled him aside and through a door that led outside.

"Umm...isn't the cafeteria that way?" He nodded back towards the doors. I nodded and led him to my favorite tree and sat down leaning against the trunk in the shade. Aang settled down beside me and watched as I pulled out a possumchicken sandwich and apple juice. "Then why are we out here."

I stopped in mid-bite. _Should I tell him? _I looked at him and saw the confused look on his face but there was something about his eyes that I just knew I could trust.

I sighed, "You really want to know?" He nodded, "I won't go into full detail cause I've gotten enough static from the subject already today. I don't eat with the other kids anymore because of a misunderstanding. The reason I was in Mr. Han's office actually. Untrue rumors about me have been floating around the school since the end of summer vacation. So far, it's ruined my rep and made me one of the most hated girls in school."

Aang winced, "Ouch. That's gotta majorly suck."

I shrugged and smiled. "Well that's High School." I started to eat my sandwich and I caught him staring at me a moment longer before pulling out his salad and orange juice. Then he started to dig in his paper bag apparently looking for his plastic fork.

"Aha!" He said pulling it out and didn't notice the small crocopillar **(crocodile/caterpillar it's harmless except to flowers. Turns into a crocofly)** making it's way up his sleeve. I started to giggle when it started to crawl over his shoulder and towards his collar. "What?"

I was still giggling when I reached towards him, "You got a crocopillar." I said plucking it from his shoulder and setting it free on the ground.

"Heh, thanks." We started eating in an akward silence.

I swallowed and turned to him. "So why are you playing rockball?" I giggled when he missed his mouth and smeared salad dressing across his cheek. I held out a napkin which he gladly took.

"It sounds cool actually." Aang started to drink his juice.

"You a bender?" He nodded. "What kind?" He breathed in sharply causing him to breath in orange juice. I slapped his back when he started to cough. There was a silence.

Aang gasped, "Earthbender." He croaked. His eyes were watering and his mouth kept going like a fish out of water.

I smiled, "Well," He looked at me, "You got it easy then. The poor nonbenders always get hurt."

"You watch it?"

"No. My brother, Sokka, plays it." I started to chew my sandwich again, "Sokka told me that there's one girl on the team. I think he said her name is Toph. She's supposed to be really good and really tough." I chuckled, "I think she's the reason he has so many bruises."

Aang looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yep."

He ate his salad slowly seemingly in thought. "Why do you think she gave him so many bruises?"

I scowled. "Sokka is sexist. He says that rockball is a man's sport and girls shouldn't be allowed to play." I grinned. "Only thing is both me and Toph can whoop his ass when he makes any sexist remarks."

He blinked, "You a bender?"

"Yep. I'm a waterbender."

"Cool." Our conversation went on like this for awhile.

When the bell rang we threw away our bags and headed towards our lockers. Students started to stare at us. A lot of the girls had stars in their eyes and were blushing and giggling when they walked past. I growled lowly and Aang looked at me oddly. We got to our lockers and Aang leaned against the one next to mine. I forgot he didn't have his textbooks yet. He waited patiently and ignored the girls walking by in groups, his eyes set on me. I got my books for the last three periods and quickly walked to the chemistry lab. Aang stayed close to be and we dodged groups of girls trying to talk to him. Of course they all glared at me and the whispers of my horrible doings popped up again.

We finally got to class and I dragged Aang inside. "Go talk to Ms. Ursa about a textbook." I whispered in his ear and took my seat at the lab table in the back left corner of the classroom near the windows. I felt his eyes on me but when I glanced over my shoulder I saw him snap his head to look towards Ms. Ursa who had started to talk to him. She handed him a book and kept him up by her desk, just chatting.

The rest of the class started to file in and the girls were giggling and blushing while staring at Aang. I looked out the window and watched as a stray dog ran across the school grounds with the groundskeeper following.

"Afternoon class." Ms. Ursa said, "We have a new student today. Please tell the class your name."

"Hi I'm Aang." He said in a cheerful voice. I looked at him and saw the smile on his face looked forced. The girls started giggling madly and I rolled my eyes. I saw annoyance flicker in Aang's eyes though he kept on smiling.

"Okay Aang. Please choose and empty seat and sit down." Ms. Ursa said and started shuffling papers on her desk.

Aang scanned the room for a seat. A group of girls shuffled around to make and empty seat close to them. They started giggling madly when he started to make his way in it's direction. To their dismay he walked right past it. Some of the girls scooted their seats pratically in the isle trying to be close to him and smiled sickly sweet smiles. I stifled a laugh when Aang didn't smile back and brushed past them. This happened a few times. The last time Aang pratically had to force his way inbetween two seats that were too close together.

I giggled softly at their faces. Aang caught my eye and grinned. He made his way towards me and took the empty seat next to mine.

"Man," he said pretending to wipe imaginary sweat off his forehead, "Thought I'd never make it." He grinned when I giggled.

"It's not over yet." He looked at me confused, "You still got two more periods after this _and _tommorow."

Aang looked horrified, "Oh god...I'll never make it!" He leaned back in the chair and threw an arm over his eyes. I started to laugh. He shifted his arm slightly and I could see one of his eyes staring at me with happiness.

I slapped his arm playfully, "Better get your books out before the teacher catches you being dramatic and suggest you join the drama club." He chuckled and grabbed his pencil and opened his notebook.

The guys in the room didn't really care but all the girls were staring our direction. They were all glaring at me. I ignored them and watched Ms. Ursa write a few page numbers on the board.

"Okay class." Ms. Ursa clapped her hands together and smiled, "Read and take notes." Everyone groaned in protest. Me and Aang just opened our books and started to read. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone raising their hand.

"Ms. Ursa?"

"Yes Koe?"

"May we work in groups?" Excited whispers were heard from all the students. Minus Aang and me.

"Hmm..." Ms. Ursa thought about it for a minute. _Don't say yes, don't say yes, don't say..._ "I don't see why not. Just groups of two and keep the volume down." _Fuck!_

Instantly Aang was surrounded by girls who decided to push me as far from him as I could go. I grumbled to myself and continued to read. That is until I heard a chair move and felt a presence. I turned to see Aang so close to me that we were almost sharing the same seat. He smiled at me sheepishly and I looked behind him to see the reason why he was this close. I rolled my eyes when I saw that almost all the single girls in our class had us cornered and were still trying to get him to be their partner. Someone reached out and snagged his chair trying to pull him closer.

Aang nearly shoved me off my chair in his hurry to get off the seat that would lead to his demise. He turned to me his eyes silently pleading for help. I also had had enough of this.

"Hey Aang." I said rather loudly, "Do you wanna be my partner?"

"Sure." I giggled at his attempt to hide his relief. His eyes were pratically screaming his thanks. If looks could kill I'd be dead a thousand times over. The group of girls glared at me with pure hatred. They left us alone...but they dragged Aang's chair with them.

We stared at each other wide eyed. I started to blush _We're so close..._ I turned back to my notebook lying a little to my left.

"We should start working." I said with a small blush.

"Umm...yeah..." We both reached for out notebooks and realized that it would be impossible for both of us to write without one of us knocking the other off the chair. We tried anyway but it failed.

"Maybe one of us should read and tell what the other should write." I suggested.

"Good idea...Umm...Fire, water, earth for who gets to read?"

"Sure."

1,2,3 bend!

Fire - Water

"Water beats fire I win." I said victoriously.

"Best two out of three."

"Alright."

1,2,3 bend!

Water - Earth

"Ha! Earth beats water I win again." I grinned and he groaned. He grabbed the notebook and a pencil and waited for me to tell him what he had to write.

Little did we know this wouldn't be the first time this would happen.

* * *

**There. I finally finished the third chappy yaay!**

**Katara: I like it.**

**Toph: Cool.**

**Sokka: It's okay.**

**Zuko: AWESOMENESS! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!**

**Avatar Wolf: How'd he get sugar?!**

**Aang: Woops. He might've gotten into my bag of sweets.**

**Avatar Wolf: AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!**

**Katara: Aang! (jumps onto Aang and hugs)**

**Aang: Good to see you too Katara but I can't breathe.**

**Katara: Oops, Sorry.**

**Aang: It's 'kay.**

**(both stare at each other for awhile)**

**Sokka: Ugh, there they go again!**

**Toph: So?**

**Avatar Wolf: Heh, sorry Sokka but there's gonna be a lot more mushy moments in my story. Maybe you'll get a mush moment of your own.**

**Sokka: Really?!**

**Avatar Wolf: Sure why not. But first I gotta ask the reviewers who to pair you up wiiiith.**

**Sokka: (pales)**

**Avatar Wolf: Alrighty then. People who read this I need your help. I'm mostly a tokka fan but I like sokka and suki too. VOTE AND I WILL PUT IT IN! **

**1) Toph and Sokka**

**2) Suki and Sokka**

**3) Yue and Sokka (cuz I feel like it)**

**Please Review and Vote **


	5. Chapter 4

**Not What They Seem**

**Zuko: Fourth chapter! Yay! Am I in it?**

**Avatar Wolf: Read and find out.**

**Sokka: What about me? **

**Avatar Wolf: Read it.**

**Katara: I'm finally glad Aang's in it.**

**Toph: Yeah just cuz you wanna see what you and him are gonna do in the story.**

**Katara: (blushes) NO!**

**Toph: I can tell you're-**

**Katara: Your one to talk. Wolf says that every main character of Avatar gets a bf/gf.**

**Toph: Well we all know who you end up with.**

**Aang/Zuko: Who?!**

**Sokka: Meatheads.**

**Avatar Wolf: Okay guys stop it. Oh Katara don't think like that, least not yet.**

**Sokka: WHAT?! You're not seriously considering making my baby sister-**

**Katara: I'm NOT a baby Sokka.**

**Sokka: Okay you're not but I still object to the idea.**

**Avatar Wolf: Well it's not your choice is it? **

**Aang: Er...Um...Avatar Wolf doesn't own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Ugh..." I groaned and shut my locker. When the final bell rang Aang had shot out of the school but not before asking me to grab his stuff and meet him by a blue mustang. I can't imagine what tomorrow would be like. So far Aang had to use me as a shield from the evil single females in our class, forced to share my seat and gave the girls a new reason to hate me. Now he's gone into hiding.

I shook my head and walked over to Aang's locker. Kids were looking at me oddly when I grabbed Aang's stuff and took it with me. I had almost reached the double doors that led to freedom but three girls blocked my path.

"Where's Aangy?" The smallest one demanded_. Wait, did she just say Aangy_?

I scoffed, "How am I supposed to know."

"You got his stuff." A blonde said pointing to the bag slung over my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have time for this!" I pushed past them in time to see my school bus driving down the street. _Just perfect. _I growled aware of the girls eyes following my every move. I started to walk down the sidewalk towards my house an glanced over my shoulder, the girls were gone. I didn't notice the car in front of me until I almost walked into it. I jumped back onto the sidewalk and waited for the car to pull out but it didn't, I couldn't see who was driving because the windows were tinted. The driver opened his door and I was surprised to see Aang. He grinned at me and I threw his bag at him and tried to walk around the car before he caught my wrist.

"What's wrong Katara?"

I spun around to face him. "Your stupid fangirls made me miss my bus!" I shouted and he pulled his hand back as if he was burned. I took one look at his hurt face and realized my mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry Aang. I shouldn't have shouted at you, it's not your fault."

Aang shrugged. "It sorta is." _Yes...it is your fault for being hot. _I sighed and leaned against the car. He looked at me sheepishly for a moment. "You want a ride home?" He grinned uncertainly, as if he expected me to say no. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and, for some odd reason, blush.

I hesitated, how far away from my house did he live? In the other direction? I didn't want him to waste gas if that was true, it has been a little pricey lately.

"I don't know." I said looking at his car. _Wonder how many miles it gets to the gallon._

Aang laughed, "I don't drive like a maniac." Clearly misunderstanding why I was so hesitant. I was silent for a moment and he stared at me before sudden realization crawled onto his face. He smiled, "Don't worry. It's no trouble and besides," He said taking my hand and pulling me around to the other side of the car to the passenger's side. He opened up the door, his smile turned playfully mischievous. "I'd be honored to have such a beautiful lady allowing me to escort her home." Aang mock bowed.

I blushed and laughed. I mocked curtsy, grabbing an imaginary skirt then slowly climbed into the seat and clicked my seatbelt. He closed the door and I took the chance to take in the interior of the car. It was pretty simple but then again I'm not really the car expert in my family. The glove box looked a bit overstuffed with papers and there was fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view mirror. I would've examined further but Aang had hopped back into the driver's seat.

"You can throw that in the back." He said pointing to my backpack. I was about to say it was okay but then he turned on the AC so I complied and tossed it in the back, landing on Aang's. He laughed and drove the car in the direction I was previously headed.

"You sure this is okay?" Aang stopped at a stoplight and turned to me.

"Yeah. Why are you so worried?" He cocked an eyebrow with a small smile.

I shifted my gaze to my lap. "It's just I don't want you going out of your way just to take me home." I looked up blushing when he started to laugh.

"Really it's no trouble." His eyes sparkled with amusement then he turned back to the road. "Where we headed anyway?" I blushed even harder when I realized that I didn't give him my address. I told him it and he looked at me with surprise.

"Weird." He mumbled turning right down a busy intersection.

"What's weird?" At yet another stoplight he turned to me with a goofy smile.

"I live on the same street." Now it was my turn to be surprised. _What the heck is up with today? Is the freakin universe trying to make me suffer?! What's next? _I thought bitterly. We were silent for a few minutes and I was wondering what he was thinking. I chanced a glance at him, his eyebrows were furrowed. I finally got sick of the silence.

"This your car?" I said looking at him.

Aang jumped. "Huh? Oh...no this is my...dad's car." He said clearing his throat and blinking furiously. I swore I saw his eyes sparkle with tears but they were gone now. "I'm getting a car for my seventeenth birthday." I was surprised yet again. _He's older than me? _

"What about you?" He said breaking my thoughts. I blinked. "You got your license?" I sighed slouching down in my seat and rubbing my temple. "Umm...did I say something wrong?"

I laughed. "No it's just Sokka isn't really all that trusting when it comes to his car." I rolled my eyes remembering _why _he doesn't trust me. "All I did was scratch it and he went nuts! It wasn't even as long as my finger!" I said while holding up my little finger and pouting.

Aang started laughing. I don't know if it was because of me pouting or the scratch. "What'd you do to scratch it?"

"A tree was too close to where I parked." I said. "A branch scraped against the passenger door and he went nuts and didn't let me drive us home." Aang laughed even harder and I just stared at him. My heart jumped when he turned his eyes to me, even for a brief moment, I saw his eyes held more emotion than he let on. After all, the eyes are supposedly the windows to the soul.

"Would your dad kill you if you scratched his car?" I asked not really curious but trying to keep an akward silence from enveloping us.

His eyes widened and he hesitated, "No, not really." I wanted to ask him why but he changed the subject abruptly. "You doing anything tomorrow night?" I was surprised on the subject he chose but honestly I didn't really mind.

I shook my head, "Not really." I never had anything special planned Friday nights. Occasionally a movie but even then I was either there alone or watching a scary movie with Sokka and Suki, and trust me when I say that was no fun. Sokka would always choose the scariest movie in the theatre just so Suki could cling to him during the scary parts. Me? I had to tough it out alone, sometimes wishing I had somebody there with me. Zuko used to be but even then for some reason I still toughed it out alone, guess I'm just stubborn like that.

Aang's eye lit up with joy. "Would you like to go out to dinner and catch a movie?" Again I was surprised. _Is he asking me on a date? _I guess my face showed it because he started to panic. "I mean like a friendly kind of dinner and stuff..." He started to act like a goofball trying to cover up the obvious asking me out on a date. I wanted to laugh because he looked so cute.

I smiled. "Sure, it's a date." I surprised myself when I said this. _God. This day is just full of surprises. Damn you universe! _

He grinned. "Great! Pick you up at seven?" It was then that I realized we were in front of my house. I opened the door and slowly got out.

"Sure." I said. Aang was about to say something until we heard a door slam. I swung around to see Suki stomping out of the house, her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was out of place.

"Suki wait!" Sokka called as he ran out of the house and caught her arm. "I didn't mean it!" Suki swung around and slapped him across the face. He let go of her and touched the spot where she hit him, shocked. I was too, Suki had never acted violent towards Sokka, even when they argued.

"Screw you Sokka!" She screamed and ran to her car. Yanking open the door she chucked something at him and slammed the door. I hoped she wouldn't crash as I watched her speed down the road. Sokka watched her go with a sad face before crouching in front of the shimmering object on the ground. I closed the car door and went to go comfort my brother but Aang caught my wrist.

He stared at me before reaching into the car and grabbing my bag. He handed it to me with a sad smile, I was about to say something but he beat me to it.

"Maybe Saturday?" He said shifting his eyes to my brother. I returned his smile and blushed when my hand brushed against his.

I looked uncertainly between Sokka and him. "Maybe." He nodded in understanding. I was about to leave again but he stopped me. He held out a piece of paper.

"Here." He said handing it to me. "Call me if you change your mind. Or tell me in school." He added.

"Okay." I said watching him leave. He stuck his hand out the window and waved, I waved back then turned to my brother.

When I got closer I saw that the item on the ground was actually a ring. I reached down and picked it up slowly but Sokka didn't even seem to realize that it wasn't in the place he was still staring at. It was a pretty gold color with blue sapphires on either side of an emerald that was slightly larger than the sapphires. It was small but I guessed the gems signified the water and earth, their nations. On closer inspection I saw it was engraved. _'Forever yours, Sokka.' _

I felt a wave of sympathy and I looked at my brother who was still staring at the ground which had gotten slightly darker. "Oh Sokka." I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, letting him cry into my shoulder.

* * *

**Zuko: I thought Sokka never cries?**

**Avatar Wolf: Well it just seemed to fit.**

**Katara: Well he DID cry when Azula taunted him about Suki during the Invasion.**

**Aang: And when Yue-**

**Sokka: Moving on!**

**Toph: Who's Yue?**

**Avatar Wolf: The moon spirit.**

**Zuko: You guys know the moon spirit?!**

**Sokka: I just said moving on!**

**Avatar Wolf: Alright already. Ahem sorry if some of it was too dramatized but I'm just going with how my high school acts. Oh and yes, new kids that are supposedly "smokin hot" always get glomped by everyone. It's very annoying when you get to be friends with the new kid and everyone is pestering you because your supposedly a loser. And now I'm talking too much.**

**Toph: Yes, you are.**

**Aang: R&R **


	6. Chapter 5

**Not What They Seem**

**Aang: Am I going to suffer again?**

**Avatar Wolf: I don't know...Maybe...**

**Katara: Great. I'm going to be a shield again?**

**Toph: Oh stop complaining Katara. You know you liked it when the girls forced him to sit with you.**

**Katara: (blushes)**

**Avatar Wolf: Too bad that I'm probably not gonna make that happen again. **

**Zuko: You're not telling us the whole story.**

**Avatar Wolf: Well duh! If I did then that'd ruin future chapters.**

**Zuko: Good point.**

**Sokka: Can we cut the chit-chat and get on with the story?**

**Avatar Wolf: We gotta do the disclaimer first! Sokka...**

**Sokka: Huh? Oh! Avatar Wolf doesn't own Avatar The Last Airbender. (He's currently working on another story that has A...)**

**Avatar Wolf: Sokka!**

**Sokka: What?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I hate the bus. It was almost completely silent except for the jocks talking about god knows what. I was listening to my iPod and staring out the window when I felt someone sit beside me. I turned and saw none other than Toph Bei Fong. She didn't look at all happy and I didn't know if it was because she was forced to sit with me or something else entirely. She must've felt my gaze on her because she turned her unseeing eyes in my general direction.

"What?" Toph said grouchily.

I shrugged, "Nothing." I said turning down the volume of my music so I could hear her better.

"Really?" She said, clearly not believing me. I hesitated, unsure if I should voice my thoughts but she seemed to read my mind. "My _boyfriend _decided it would be fun to kick me out of our seat just so he could talk to his track buddies." She said while rolling her eyes. She growled 'boyfriend' so I knew she was pissed at him. Something gave me the impression that if he did something like that again their relationship wouldn't be the only thing broken.

"Well, boys will be boys." I said while listening to a song I suspected Sokka put in. I think it was from a game because I swear I heard that name before but it was kinda good. I looked at the screen on my iPod and the song was called "One Winged Angel".

"What are you listening to?" Toph said out of the blue. I stared at her wondering how she knew I had my iPod with me. Again she read my thoughts. "I can hear it." She said pointing to her ear.

"It's not even that loud." I said still staring at her in surprise.

Toph shrugged. "Well considering I'm blind I have to depend on my other senses." She pointed to her feet, "Earthbending is how I 'see' but I have to depend on my hearing a lot more." I nodded, it made sense.

"One Winged Angel." I told her while the song was coming to a close. "I'm guessing the Angel is some dude named Sephiroth."

Toph grinned. "Don't know any Sephiroth but that is my kind of music." She crossed her legs and put her hands behind her head.

I laughed. "You want to hear it again?" I said giving her an earphone and ready to hit the back button.

"Sure." Her grin widened when the music started. "The beginning kind of reminds me of 'Jaws'."

"Me too."

Toph started to mock the chanting men and women. "Seph-i-roth!" She said in an operaish kind of voice. I laughed and joined her. We sounded horrible trying to copy the un-english chants. Toph pretended to play the guitar during a really long solo and I did the drums. The other kids were looking at us like we were nuts but we ignored them. I was sad when the song ended but then Linkin Park 'Headstrong' started playing.

"What's your name anyway?" She asked while drumming her finger to the beat of the song.

"Katara."

Toph's eyes widened, "Are you Sokka's sister?"

"Yeah." I said cautiously. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Is he still aching from yesterday's rockball practice?" She pounded her fist.

I sighed, "Probably." Toph's grin grew. "But probably not as much as his recent heartbreak." I said while rubbing my temple. I watched as Toph froze, her grin retreated from her face and her hands dropping to her sides.

"How's he doin?" She asked worridly. Now _that _was totally out of her character. She was one of the toughest, most stubborn, foul mouthed, tempered girl in the whole school! Her being concerned over my brother who she messed with on the field was defiantly a shocker.

I knew she knew I was in shock and waited patiently. I sighed again, remembering the state he was in last night. "Not so good." Toph nodded. "He wouldn't stop crying and when he did he wouldn't talk or eat. I even made his favorite soup and tried to play his favorite video games with him or watch T.V but still nothing." _He also made me give up my date with Aang. _

Toph's mouth curved into a small smile. "A date huh?" I mentally kicked myself.

"I said that out loud?" Toph nodded and I sighed again. "I didn't mean that in a 'I hate that my brother got his heart ripped out and now I gotta comfort him' kind of way.'" I said quickly.

"Relax Sugar Queen." She said putting her hands in front of her chest. "I get it." Her smile disappeared as she looked at my shoulder sympathetically. "From what I hear you don't get talked to much anymore do ya? Well except for guys who...umm...how'd you put it the other day?" She started to scratch her head then snapped her fingers. "_Who look hot on the outside and act nice around girls but are really sex craving bastards._"

I blushed. Was the fight really that loud? Or was it because news travels fast? Toph moved so her back was to me and her feet in the seat across from us. The guys in that seat moved over, clearly knowing who she was and not to mess with her.

"Y'know, I can't really blame you there." She leaned back until her back was touching my shoulder. I looked at her questiongly. She really must have good senses. "If you ever heard any of these boys," She jerked her finger towards the jocks, "conversations...then you'd know that they usually talk about sex and _those _magazines." Toph messed with her nails, pulling out dirt from underneath them and flicking it away. "From what I get, they're supposedly 'hot'" She said with air quotes.

I nodded. "Too bad some girls are lured in and then have their hearts broken when their _boyfriend_, gets bored."

"You weren't." Toph stated turning so she was sitting upright again.

"Yeah," I said. "But I was close." I whispered, still Toph heard it and jerked her head in my direction.

"Glad you weren't." She said grinning and punched my arm. I winced and rubbed the soon to be red spot. "Otherwise you'd probably be in worse shape and then I wouldn't have liked you as much." I was shocked yet again. The bus came to a stop in front of the school and everyone started to get off. Toph stood and handed me back my earphone and waited for me to return my iPod to my backpack. She then shoved a passage into the line of students, possibly knocking one or two in a seat, grabbed my arm, and pulled me along with her.

She released my arm and walked beside me into the school where another dreadful day was about to begin. My locker came first and we stopped.

"See ya later Katara." She grinned and punched my arm again before heading her own way. I was about to put my combination into my locker but she called back to me. "Don't worry about Sokka! I promise I'll go easy on him." Toph waved before disappearing around a corner.

"Hey Katara." I heard Aang say.

I turned around to see...Blue. I blushed at how close we were, my head was almost on his chest! I was also afraid to look up but I did only to see that our faces weren't that far apart. He blushed and stepped back so we had our personal space again. I almost missed him being that close to me.

I smiled at him, "Hi." My smile left my face when I saw the look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"How's Sokka?" He asked quietly. My eyes widened and I opened my locker to get my things for class. I guess he took my silence as a 'I don't want to talk about it.' because he tried to cover it up. "I-I mean you don't have to tell me I was just-" I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards our first class.

"I'll tell you during class because the bell's about to ring." I said.

"O-Okay."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"...and I can't get him to talk to me." I whispered to Aang while pretending to be reading about the history of The Four Nations. I sighed. "I don't know what to do." Aang was also pretending to read but I knew he was listening to me. There was a silence only broken by Mr. Jeong Jeong who was scolding a student about passing notes in class.

Aang slouched in his chair, bringing his book with him and looked at me. "Maybe he needs help from a different source." He whispered lifting the book a little higher to hide more of his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked also trying to hide my face by leaning down.

"Ms. Kiyoko, Mr. Satoshi sit up straight and cut the chit-chat." Mr. Jeong Jeong had caught on to our little conversation behind the books. "You never know when there's going to be a quiz on this." He spoke with an evil smile, making half the class actually start reading. I was one of them.

"I'll tell you in math." Aang whispered. I nodded and read.

_A long time ago four Spirits placed powerful creatures into the human world and those creatures were sought out by certain humans. If the humans were deemed worthy they were taught the art of bending. Those creatures still exist but they are hidden throughout the world and sought out by more people but almost always stay hidden and even those who are lucky enough to see the noble beasts themselves are sworn into secrecy. _

_The Dragons, Sky Bison, Badgermoles, and the Moon taught how to control the four elements. Each bending style had certain people that controlled them. Those people thought it best that they were separated into four nations but, weather or not they knew it, they were weak. During a great time of war a lone Airbender was chosen to wield an awesome power by the spirits. In her was the power to end the war and bring peace and prosperity to the world. She traveled throughout the world, learning how to control all the elements. Soon after she stopped the war the world was in a great debt to her and did anything she asked of them._

_Her first-_

I nearly fell out of my seat when the bell rang. I never really paid much attention to history because it was always something boring. Like how Lord Hai Sho tried to conquer the Earth Kingdom in 1542 or some other thing. Never before had I actually read about the history of The Avatar. That was only supposed to be a bed-time story for little kids to make them go to sleep. It was for me. I turned to Aang and saw his eyes wide, staring at a picture. I asked him what he was looking at and he shut the book quickly.

"Nothing." He said. I eyed him for a minute before picking up my books and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late." I started pulling him out the door and down the hall. I was only half aware of people staring at us but I didn't really care at the moment. I cared about keeping my report card from saying I was late for a class. My dad doesn't like it when he gets notes on my report card saying I failed to do something or my grades being lower than a C.

We took our seats in the back of the room and listened to what Ms. Wu had in store for us. It was a short review lesson and she gave us homework that we were to work on in class then do what we wanted. Too bad for me I couldn't figure out one stupid problem!

"Okay..." I tapped my pencil against the desk and stared at the problem. "1/7(x+21)-6, I should know this!" I growled and out of the corner of my eye, watched as Aang was double-checking his work. He stood and went up to Ms. Wu's desk and had a short talk with her before returning to his seat. I knew he wanted to talk to me but didn't want to risk getting caught twice on the same day.

"I give up!" I dropped my pencil and buried my face in my hands. _Why don't I know how to do this problem! It's just like all the others so why just **this**_ _one! _

"Cross-multiply." Aang whispered. I looked up to see him staring at the paper in front of me. I returned my gaze to the problem and realized, with much embarrassment, that he was right. I felt so stupid! Then again, I never did like cross-multiplying, nor math entirely.

"Thanks." I whispered back, tucking my now finished homework into my math book. I was about to ask him what he was saying in History until he hit me on the side of the head with a folded piece of paper. I heard him mutter 'oops' and smile apologetically at me. I rolled my eyes, and unfolded the paper.

_"What I meant was maybe he needs help from someone else." _I was confused. _"Who?" _I wrote and flicked the paper back at him.

_"I don't know. Maybe a guy that can relate to him?"_

_"Not many of those around here, lately the boys have been breaking up with the girls. Me, Suki and maybe sometime soon, Toph, are the first girls of the year that have dumped some guy who did something unforgivably stupid in our relationship."_

_"Really? Man, in my old school the girls were always picky and always the first to end a relationship when they got bored or their 'group' got sick of him and made their friend tell him to get lost." _

_"Well that still happens here. Wait, can YOU relate to Sokka?" _

I heard Aang inhale sharply and watched at he wrote slowly. He tossed the paper back almost reluctantly and wouldn't meet my eyes. I opened the paper slowly, _"Yes. I can relate to him." _It looked like he wanted to write more and I wanted to ask him what had happened but I didn't.

_"Could you talk to him for me? I really don't know how to get through to him and like I said before, I tried everything!"_

_"Yeah, I can do that but we should keep him out of the house. He'll most likely try and drown his sorrows in things like ice cream or something. You don't happen to have alcohol in your house do you?"_

I was surprised, I should've realized that Sokka would be stupid enough to try and get into our Dad's wine cabinet to drown his sorrows as Aang put it.

_"Yes we do have a wine cabinet and I'm guessing you have a plan?"_

Aang scratched his chin in thought. _"Well, what place does he like to go when he's out of the house?"_

_"Normally the arcade or the video game store and scower the shelves for some new game he'll save up his money to buy."_

_"Sounds like normal behavior but we need something else. Something he'll have the enthusiasm to go for, or something we can easily persuade him into doing."_

_"Well he likes movies but only scary ones and I think he went on a date with Suki and watched the only one there."_

_"Hmm...Guess movie's is out. Any particular restaurant he likes to go to?"_

_"Umm, I think he likes that new steak house downtown. It's sort of expensive though. Other than that he'll eat anywhere that has meat on the menu."_

_"Okay, that's one down. Now some sort of entertainment that'll keep his mind off of Suki or in the mood to talk about it. Particularly an activity that'll keep him occupied for most of the day, or night." _

This was weird. I mean it's kind of strange to be working on a plan to get my brother back to normal with someone I just met the day before. Then again, if he can help Sokka and we start dating that would probably earn him some brownie points. _No, bad Katara! Stop thinking about stuff like that, he just met you! It's not like he's going to fall for you on the second day he's known you! _

I shook my head and started racking my brain for something Sokka would go for. Meat would distract him but only until he's finished the plate then it'll be back to square one. Video games would take too long. He sort of likes bowling but he always gets angry when someone gets a better score than him. I couldn't think of anything then suddenly I had an idea.

_"Why don't we let him choose? It'll be easier that way."_

I watched Aang read it with his eyebrows raised. He quickly picked up his pencil and wrote one word before erasing it and looking at me.

He smiled and stuffed the note into his book. "Okay." I couldn't help but notice his smile looked a little bit forced but I didn't question it. The bell then rang and we were off to our next period. The classes went by quickly as we were planning on how to get Sokka to come with us. Soon it was time for free period, well, free for me but possibly painful for Aang.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Aang's P.O.V**

I walked out onto the field trying to get somewhat comfortable with all the padding on my body. I noticed that the non-benders were clad in heavier padding than the benders and I felt sorry for them. I studied the team, seeing who was most likely to be the strongest on the field until my eyes caught two figures not too far from me. One looked to be somewhere around my height and the other was shorter and not as muscly as the rest of the team. I walked towards them with my helmet tucked underneath my arm and as I got closer I caught some parts of their conversation.

"Ahh c'mon Sokka! You can't let something like that get to you." The smaller of the two said. Their voice sounded femine and when I took a closer look I noticed they had...umm...a slightly protruding chest. _Did she say **Sokka**? _That certainly perked my interest in the two of them.

Sokka sighed, "I can't help it Toph. We were going out for two years, TWO! And a sudden slip of the tongue set her off like a bomb." He hunched over in a pathetic mopey position then suddenly looked up at the girl before him. "Why are you so nice to me all the sudden and how'd you know Suki broke up with me _yesterday_?"

Toph shrugged, "News travels fast between the girls and you don't need me wailing on you to feel pain. Heartbreak is the worst kind of pain." She suddenly stiffened and poked him in the chest, "But don't tell _anyone _that I said that. I don't want people thinking I've gone soft."

I saw the corner of Sokka's mouth twitch and his eyes lit up softly, "Thanks Toph, and don't worry I won't tell anyone."

She nodded and turned to me and also roughly poked me in the chest. "Don't _you _dare tell either Twinkletoes." I held up my hands in surrender, then realized she was blind.

"I won't." I promised. Sokka was watching me with blue eyes slightly lighter than Katara's but before he could say anything the ground shook and a large rock column shot out of the ground near the benches.

"Alright class! Take your stances!" Coach Bumi shouted from his rock column overlooking the field which would soon be destroyed. I quickly strapped my helmet on and dropped into my defence position, waiting for the quarterback to shout. I ended up being opposite Toph who had a smug smirk upon her pale face and beside Sokka who was stiff.

"This is gonna be easy." She said, bending an earth armour around her body. Even though the better part of me wanted to take it easy on her because of her blindness my other, cautious part was telling me to take her seriously.

"Don't count on it." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sokka break eye contact with the guy opposite him and they both turned to me in surprise. Sokka looked fearful while the other guy looked amused.

"Ohh, you're in for it now." He said and returned to glaring at Sokka.

"Hike!" I was taken aback when Toph suddenly rammed into me but I held my ground and tried my hardest to force her back. Her rock form shifted slightly in my favor and she looked surprised before trying harder to push me down.

"Alright break it up you two!" Coach Bumi called from his stand. I looked around to see everyone was staring at us. I smiled sheepishly and jogged to where my team now stood. A few more unsuccessful plays later, my arms were screaming for a break and we switched sides.

"Take your stances!"

I brought a slightly altered version of Toph's earth armour. It was heavy but allowed me more movement, hopefully it'll hold against Toph.

"Hike!" My hands met Toph's and I did my best to hold her but she forced me back a few steps before I recovered an forced her back a little more than before.

"1st down!" Bumi shouted while we took up our positions again.

"Hike!" This time was different. It was a madhouse. The quarterback fumbled the ball and it turned into a hectic battle for the ball. I somehow managed to get a hold of it and then...I was dead. I yelped as six large guys were sprinting towarsa me and shot down the field towards our goal. I was dodging left and right when I heard cheering from the stands. I recognized Katara's voice shouting my name. While I was preoccupied I was almost tackled and was forced to go backwards to go forwards. Need to say, both sides were exhausted from the run I put them through.

Bumi was laughing like a maniac from his earthen perch and managed to tell us to hit the showers. No one seemed to notice I wasn't all that tired, just out of breath.

"Nice job there Twinkletoes." Toph said slapping me roughly on the back.

"Aang that was awesome!" Katara said rushing towards us. "Hey Toph."

"So _you're _Aang!" Katara stomped the ground and Toph looked at her sharply, apparently getting some unspoken message.

"Glad you didn't try to kill Sokka."

"Hey, I told you I wouldn't."

"I saaaaiiiid hit the showers!" Coach Bumi shouted while looking at us.

I laughed nervously. "Better go. See ya at lunch?" Katara nodded and left the field with a bright smile. I was staring after her until Toph grabbed my shirt and started to drag me after her.

"C'mon loverboy, you'll have time to go all googly eyed over her later." I blushed and said nothing. She roughly pushed me towards the boy's locker room and left for her's. "See ya at lunch."

"I guess I made a new, bossy friend." I muttered. Upon entering the locker room I was bombarded by questions and praise though I had no clue what for. Finally they left me alone and went on to their conversations. I grabbed my towel and headed to the showers.

* * *

**Avatar Wolf: WOW! One of the longest chapters I've ever written. I just couldn't find a good place to stop **

**Sokka: Toph sounds like she's a mind reader.**

**Zuko: And has super-sensitive hearing.**

**Avatar Wolf: Well it's better than having her releasing a sonic wave from her mouth to get a good look at people.**

**Aang: True. Hey Katara, why are you blushing.**

**Katara: N-no reason.**

**Toph: It's because-(Katara stomps on foot) Ow! **

**Avatar Wolf: Cool it guys. No fighting allowed here, just in the story. **

**Sandra: Review people! Avatar Wolf wants to see what a great job he's done.**

**Avatar Wolf: Umm...Who are you?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Not What They Seem**

**Avatar Wolf: Is everyone excited for this chapter?!**

**Zuko: Not really. I'm like not in any of them and when I am I'm an EVIL PERSON!! **

**Sokka: Meh.**

**Toph: Curious.**

**Aang/Katara: YES!!**

**Toph: Figures. You guys just wanna see if you get all lovey dovey yet.**

**Aang/Katara: NO!!**

**Avatar Wolf: OW! Stop that! You're gonna blow my ear drums. Zuko you will get mentioned soon but you gotta wait or else I'll make you mega, super, ultra - five minutes later - superkalafregiliciousexpealadocious evil instead of slightly hated.**

**Zuko: (crickets)**

**Sokka: It's quiet...Too quiet...**

**Avatar Wolf: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender and if I did I'd make a sequel that'd be AWESOME!!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

**Aang's P.O.V**

I met up with Katara at our lockers and found her searching her backpack rather urgently. "No no no no noo! I can not have forgotten it!" She said and dropped her bag before searching her locker.

"Katara?" I laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned around quickly, slapping my hand away with startled and...fearful eyes? Katara relaxed when she saw it was me and turned around again, shuffling around in her locker. "What'd you forget?"

Katara sighed and closed her locker in defeat. "My lunch." She said lowly while burying her hands in her hair. "I can't believe I forgot it! Now what am I supposed to do?"

I was confused. "Do you have money with you?" She shook her head slowly and grumbled something under her breath. I thought about giving her my lunch but I had a feeling she wouldn't like the salad dressing nor some of the vegetables. I stared at her and watched as her shoulders shook slightly. I grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet only to see her cerulean gaze glassy with tears.

Katara turned her head so I wouldn't see but I took her chin and made her look at me. A tear escaped her and I wiped it away with my thumb. I smiled as softly as I could and slipped my hand into hers. A light blush was barely visible on her tan cheeks as I pulled her towards the cafeteria. We were just outside the doors when she made me stop, her hand still holding mine tightly.

"Aang, I-" I squeezed her hand and it worked in silencing her. I knew she didn't want to go into the lunch room and I was very reluctant to force her through the doors. Hopefully I could find Toph and Sokka and they could help distract her.

"Trust me." I shot her one of my best grins and watched as her resistance and slight fear disappeared as she gave me a small smile. It was enough. We stepped through the doors and at first nobody noticed us, until Toph beckoned us over to the lunch line. Then a few heads turned and I guessed they were looking at our hands but when Katara tried to let go I held her hand tighter.

She shot me a look. I knew if I let go she'd leave. "Aang..." She whined and I didn't answer but I dragged her to the line where Toph was waiting.

"Took you two long enough." Toph had a smirk on her face and I grinned even if she couldn't see it, Katara's brother sure did.

Sokka eyed our hands and looked up at me. He gave me a once over before he paused at my face. His eyes widened and he pointed a finger at me. "You're that kid!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I'm that kid. You mind moving so we can get something to eat?" Sokka momentarily turned away so no complaints would be issued from the other students behind us but as soon as he was caught up he turned around again.

"What are you doing with my sister?" He was staring at me suspicously and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. I felt Katara start to edge away from me and I turned to see what was wrong. Her shoes had suddenly become interesting and I turned to the lunch tables closest to us. People were staring at us and some were glaring. I frowned and pulled her closer, she looked up at me surprised and a small blush was painted across her cheeks.

"I'm making sure she gets lunch." Sokka was about to say something but the lunch lady was asking him what he wanted, I had a feeling this conversation wasn't over yet. I let go of Katara's hand when we had to pay. I handed the lady a 20 and told her I was paying for Katara while ignoring her protests.

"You didn't have to do that." Katara mumbled while staring at her lasagna, or what I thought was lasagna.

"I know." I said while looking for a table to sit at. "But I wanted to." I grinned when she blushed and headed off to the table where Toph was waving and Sokka staring. Katara followed silently and took up the seat between me and Toph at the table.

"Who are you and why were you holding my sister's hand?" Sokka said through a mouthful of food. I grimaced when pieces went flying over the table but, thankfully, didn't get into my food. Toph was munching on her food while whispering things to Katara that I couldn't hear. She didn't seem to care because she was silently playing with her food but if you looked close enough you could see her face had turned red.

"I'm Aang." I smiled at Sokka who had his scrutinizing gaze locked on me with his cheeks full of food. It was pretty funny but I resisted the urge to laugh, it wasn't a good idea to laugh at a girls older brother on the first day you meet them. Trust me, I know what happens when you do.

"So _Aang, _why were you holding my sister's hand?" Now, how to get out of this one? I opened my mouth but no words came out and my brain couldn't figure out a sentence that would keep him from hating me forever or trying to strangle me.

"Because I wanted him to." I jumped and turned to Katara who was staring at her brother. Her eyes looked concerned and I saw Sokka look away quickly.

"Whatever." He mumbled and returned to eating, but much more slowly. I caught Katara's eyes and she nodded. Plan K-SOOTH was in motion!**(Can any of you figure out what K-SOOTH means? If you can you get a cookie!)**

"Hey Katara." I said casually while turning in my chair and looking out of the corner of my eye at Sokka. No movement.

"Yeah?" Katara replied, doing the same.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Sokka's hand twitched.

"Sure. I'd _love _to Aang." Sokka twitched again. We had his attention, time to sugar coat it. I smirked at Katara and she blushed.

"Want a ride home?" Katara's blush deepened and I saw Sokka lift his head slowly and watch us.

"O-okay."

Sokka jerked his head up all the way glared and pointed a finger at me. "Waaait a second! There is no way I'm letting _my sister _go on a date with you!" Katara glared at her brother and opened her mouth and I cut in, as planned.

I gently pushed his finger out of my face and said with a smile, "Well of course not. I was just about to ask if you wanted to come too." Sokka's arm fell limp and he stared at me slack jawed. I guessed no one who has ever dated Katara knew how to push a big brothers buttons and were either scared of him or pissed. He quickly composed himself and said he would go like it was a threat.

"What about me?" Toph spoke with a hidden grin.

"Sure you can too." Katara looked at me with a smile. It wasn't planned but I was pretty sure Toph caught on to what we were doing.

"Alright then." I said with a big smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I waited in my car, tapping the steering wheel and looking for any signs of Katara or Sokka. Toph was just outside the car. She had complained that the vibrations were messing with her and she didn't want to stay in there longer than she had to. I got out of the car too, sighing and leaning against the door.

"Relax Twinkletoes, they'll be here soon." Toph said and we stood there in silence for a few more minutes before Toph got into the car and waited. I raised an eyebrow and was about to ask her why she had just decided to get back into the car when I heard them.

"Katara why are we going to the parking lot?" I heard Sokka question. "I didn't bring the car." **(Yes, Sokka already forgot he had a ride home.)**

"Just come on." Just as Katara said that they rounded a corner and saw me. "Hey Aang! Where's Toph?"

I pointed behind me, "In the car already. We should probably leave before she gets annoyed and walks home."

"Okay." Katara smiled and came towards me. When she was next to me she turned to face her brother, who was gaping at us for some reason.

"What?" I asked uncomfortably. Sokka still stared and he slowly walked towards us but then turned so he was at the hood of the car.

"No freaking way!" Sokka exclaimed while running his hand over the blue paint. "A mustang! Man I wish I could afford one of these things." He hugged my car, acting like he had just fallen in love with it. I saw Katara roll her eyes and try to hide her laughter. I smiled until he started to drool on the hood.

"Alright alright Sokka!" I said, pulling him off the hood. "Into the car with you." I opened one of the back doors and pushed him onto the seat. I closed the door before heading to my side. Katara was sitting in the seat, holding the wheel nervously and staring at me.

"Can I?" She started to give me the puppy-dog eyes. "Pwease...!"

Sokka immediately perked up, "No! Don't let her drive! She'll scratch your beautiful car!" He wailed. Katara turned around to glare at him and watched as Toph punched Sokka's arm to silence him. She smiled then beamed when she saw me in the passengers seat.

I winked and she blushed. She went to put the car in drive but I placed my hand over hers on the stick. She raised an eyebrow questiongly. "Seatbelts."

Katara looked sheepish, "Right." I could see she was counting her mistakes and was obviously embarrased she forgot the first rule of driving or riding. I laughed when I thought about my dad and how he taught me to drive. Katara looked over at me quickly, "What'd I do this time?" She asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh nothing." I laughed again, "I was just thinking of how my dad taught me how to drive."

**Flashback Normal P.O.V**

_"Yes!!" 15-year-old Aang exclaimed, jumping out of bed, leaping into the air and pumping a fist. "Today's the day!" He rushed around his room, put on a pair of jeans then ran towards the stairs and slid down the rail. _

_"Aang Satoshi! What do you think you're doing?!" _

_Aang flinched and turned around smiling, "Good morning mom! Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He smiled sweetly but his mother only raised an eyebrow at him. _

_"Yes, when you were six and didn't want to go to school." She crossed her arms and was tapping her foot on the floor. Aang sighed, he knew he was going to get punished._

_"Ahh c'mon Sandra, give the boy a break." A large man stepped out of the room behind Aang and handed him a shirt. _

_Sandra rolled her eyes but smiled and gave him a kiss. "You always say that." Aang's father grinned un-bashedly, much like his son._

_"Well of course he does." Aang's uncle walked into the room with a large grin of his own. "Toshi doesn't want anything to stop his son from learning to drive." _

_Toshi rolled his eyes and lightly punched his brother's shoulder. "Hey, I helped make sure you didn't get grounded so you could drive to that party, Kai." Toshi grabbed Kai and gave him a noogie. Kai squirmed in his brother's strong grip and, thankfully, his niece attacked Toshi's leg. "Hey!" __Kai used the distraction to escape from Toshi's grip. He made a break for it, hurring into the kitchen and out the door._

_"Daddy! You shouldn't be mean to Uncle Kai!" Maya exclaimed wagging her finger at her father. _

_Toshi laughed scooping up his daughter and giving her an Eskimo kiss. "You're right I shouldn't. And I hope Aang isn't the same with you now is he?" He said, shooting his son a questioning look. _

_"No, no daddy." Maya jumped out of her father's arms and ran to Aang. "Aangie's the best brother in the world!" She had a hold on Aang's legs but it was soon his neck when he crouched to pick her up._

_"Good." Toshi smiled at them, then his watch started to beep. "Woah little man, we better get some breakfast quick or else we'll be stuck in the rush hour." __After a quick breakfast of cereal and toast they were off, well, after they convinced Maya that they'd take her out with them next time._

_They got into the mustang rather than Sandra's car. When questioned Toshi replied, "You got to learn how to use a stick sometime and not just an automatic."_

_"Alright Aang, get driving." _

_"Okay." Aang reached over to put the key in the ignition when he noticed his dad putting on his seatbelt. Oh...yeah...seatbelts. He turned on the car and put on his seatbelt like he meant to do that, he didn't miss Toshi's amused stare. Aang slowly backed out of the driveway then turned so he was headed to the freeway. "Where are we going anyway?"_

_Toshi scratched his chin, "How bout we head to the autoshop, I could use some new tires." _

_"Okay." Aang replied and headed in the direction of the autoshop. He was nervous, the route that was the quickest was also the most cop infested and Aang had noticed his father had taken off the radar device that buzzed when a cop was somewhere near._**(Those do exist, I didn't know!)**_ He was going too slow for some driver's tastes and they honked their horns and swore, trying to make him go faster. Aang finally turned, ignoring the man behind him that gave him the finger, but he forgot one driving rule._

_Sirens sounded. Aang looked out the rear view mirror and saw a cop trailing them. He groaned and pulled over, the cop slowly came up to the driver's side and was surprised for some reason._

_"Did you know that you didn't have your signal on when you made that turn?" The cop asked. Aang looked at his father who hadn't said anything since their destination talk. He was on his own._

_"No officer, I didn't know that." _

_The cop stared at Aang for a minute before sighing. "Well I'll let you off with a warning but if this happens again_ _you _will _get a ticket. Okay?"_

_"Yes sir." As soon as the officer drove away Aang breathed a sigh of relief. __Toshi started to laugh, startling Aang. _

_"That went well."_

**Flashback End**

"So how'd that teach you to drive?" Sokka questioned after Aang's story was done. He grinned and opened the glove box, it almost exploded with papers. Aang grabbed a few of them and handed them to Sokka, he laughed when he saw his face. "Dude! These tickets are like 50 to 150 dollar fines and you got like fifty tickets!"

"What?" Katara was momentarily distracted by the news and almost hit the curb.

"Careful there!" Aang grabbed the wheel to steady them until Katara's hands were securely on it again. "Yeah the tickets are pricey, but they're also fake."

"Seriously?" Katara and Sokka asked at the same time.

"Yeah." Aang replied. "Apparently my dad and uncle made a little plan to help me remember the rules. See my uncle was in the police department and had some of the other officer stake-out that road and watch until I did something wrong, then they'd come after me." He laughed again, "Though I didn't realize what was up until the last cop that pulled me over was my uncle himself."

Sokka stared at the ticket again before looking back up at Aang. "And you kept these why?" Aang's smile faltered and he turned to face the road.

"I didn't, my dad did. So he could remember my first time driving and everything I forgot." No one but Katara noticed the distant look in Aang's eyes.

* * *

**Sokka: That's a great way to learn how to drive!**

**Zuko: Yeah, have your family conspire against you to make sure you remember all the laws of the road.**

**Aang: I'm not THAT forgetful...Am I?**

**(silence)**

**Aang: Oh thaaaaaaanks**

**Toph: Where's Sugar Queen?**

**Katara: WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!**

**Toph: There she is.**

**Avatar Wolf: Shush up will ya? You're gonna give it away!**

**Katara: Sorry.**

**Avatar Wolf: Anywaaay...If anyone can guess what's wrong with Aang you are smarter than my smartie classmate who doesn't know either.**

**Aang: What's wrong with me?**

**Avatar Wolf: I'm not telling you! **

**Aang: Please?**

**Avatar Wolf: No.**

**Aang: Please?**

**Avatar Wolf: No.**

**Aang: Pweeeeaaase??**

**Avatar Wolf: NO!**


	8. Sorry

**Hiya everyone! Sorry for the super long waited chapter...sadly this isn't it. Now before you all start yelling at me to continue I accidently got hooked on Naruto for awhile...then Danny Phantom...and now How to Train Your Dragon -.-' Do not ask me why I love the 3rd one cuz all I will say is IT'S AN EPIC MOVIE THAT YOU ALL SHOULD WATCH! I'm kinda busy now too and I probably will be even busier during school, 5hr Soccer practices the 2nd week of August(I'm dead serious) and I'm getting a truck I have to fix up if I want it. Also there's something wrong with me that I keep having to go to the doctor's repeatedly to figure out what the fuck is going on. So even though I'll be really busy I'll see what I can do with finishing this story ;) **

**Sorry for the super longness and wondering of where the hell I went. As for my other story I'll finish them, promise ^^**


End file.
